Edward and Jasper a new beginning
by Geraldine66
Summary: Edward leaves Bella and the baby behind. After meeting up wih Jasper, will their reunion finally allow him the freedom he never had? Edward/Jasper Slash Rated T, may be M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Bella wasn't a child anymore. She was 21 in human years and she still had someone telling her what to do.

Edward was way worse than Charlie ever was. She actually had to ask his permission to go town and he always said no unless he was going with her.

The rest of the Cullen family had gotten sick of her and Edward arguing all the time and quietly made excuses to go elsewhere, now they were scattered around the world, torn apart.

Carlisle and Esme were busy 'protecting the world' with a bunch of freaks in Scotland. Rosalie and Emmet were in Finland, happily avoiding the sun. Jasper and Alice had parted ways, just for a short time they said.

Jasper had gone off his vegetarian diet. He stopped in occasionally to see if Alice would take him back, she wouldn't. She was the only one who had stuck by Edward and he was grateful.

Edward had gone hunting. Alice knew wasn't coming back, even if he didn't. She'd stuck around Forks out of a sisterly duty and also because Nessie need her.

Bella walked in the room, "I'm sick of this place its so boring. Eternal life was supposed to be fun but nothing happens anymore. All we do sit around together in our own worlds, even high school was more fun than this."

"We could take Nessie and go swimming, see how close we can get to the bottom of the ocean."

It would be nice, thought Bella. She would try not to spoil everyone's day with her bad mood.

Edward never stopped monitoring her like a child, she had thought that once she became a vampire he would ease up and let her live her life a bit. But he didn't, he still watched everything she did. He definitely had control issues he needed to get over. Bella resolved to work on being happier, ignore Edward and let him worry about himself.

Edward had meant to go hunting up in the mountains a few hundred miles from Forks, but once he got running it felt like it was the right thing and he just didn't want to stop.

Edward didn't realise he was running to Jasper until he stopped and smelt the air. Jaspers Scent was there, faintly on the breeze. Edward felt relief and serge of happiness at the thought of seeing his old friend. He looked at the city lights below and headed down into them.

Edward found Jasper standing in a park surrounded by humans. Edward picked up from their minds that they and had been there for days drinking, listening to music. It reminded him of gypsy camps during his childhood, his mother used to make him hurry past and 'not to stare'.

Edward closed his eyes. Jasper's voice was all wrong. Edward hurried towards him. He found him lying on the ground his head in a human girls lap. Her eyes were glazed over. Her thoughts were as jumbled as Jaspers.

'Hey Edward' Jasper said like he'd seen him yesterday.

Edward snarled.

Jasper sat on the ground a strange girl's head on his knee. She was in a state of semi conciseness He ran his fingers though her long hair. He lifted her wrist and made a cut with his fingernail deep into her vein he placed the bleeding gash o his lips. The girl smiled, eyes glazed over.

" I don't bite her," He said, "Just suck and enjoy"

Edwards wanted to push her away from Jasper but found he could not. He was furious. Edward reached out, grabbed her arm and sunk his fangs in as hard as could. Jasper giggled and joined him. They sucked her dry together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jasper and Edward-A new beginning. Chapter 2**

Edward recoiled horrified at what he had done. It was against everything he had ever believed in, but it felt so right.

He rose to his feet and flung himself at Jasper in anger. Jasper laughed as Edwards's body pounded into him and they rolled together on the grass.

Someone in the crowd screamed, people begun converging around the dead girl, her body left lying on the grass used and no longer needed.

Edwards forced Jasper upwards throwing him high up into the air and began to run. Jasper landed and followed Edward shadowing his every move. He was usually so much faster than Jasper, but he was so tired he felt five hundred. He never wished he could sleep more than he did at that moment.

A horrible accident had happened, his life was changed and he could never go home. He would have to tell Bella and Carlisle what he had done. Bella would never understand with her perfect self-control.

And Nessie dear gorgeous Nessie! She now had a murderer for a parent.

He knew he should feel bad and he wanted to, He wanted the guilt to come so he would never think of doing something like that again. But he didn't feel guilty. Now he knew why Jasper had such trouble being a vegetarian.

It was not natural. It was out of order on the food chain.

Edward stopped running and Jasper fell into step beside him. They walked silently till the street lights got further apart and every second house was vacant.

Abandoned cars sat on the side of the road with people leaning against them.

"I gutta stop for a snack," said Jasper.

"You just ate," Edward smelt the air. Human stench permeated his nostrils. It felt as if his whole body was absorbing it, crying out for blood.

Edward snarled.

"That's the spirit," said Jasper laughing.

A single figure walked along the street toward them, Edward took a step into the shadows, allowing Jasper the kill he craved.

Jasper opened his mind to Edward showing him its every corner.

The man didn't try to avoid Jasper, in fact he barely noticed him. His head was down and he walked quickly he was big enough not to have to worry about some young boy on the street.

Jasper walked behind him loudly, invaded his personal space. The guy turned around and raised his fist as if to say 'back away or I'll punch you.'

"Boo," said Jasper.

"Knock it of," said the guy, not interested.

Edward knew that his name was Steven that he was thirty four and he was on his way home from the bar to his wife. He had not committed a great evil. There was no reason for his life to be taken, except for fate. Fate had put him in Jasper's path and now he would die. Edward decided he was not going to be judge, jury and executioner over who should live and die.

He would take his victims as Jasper did now, from those who crossed his path.

Jasper looked so right, his mouth clasped onto the mans neck, gently sucking.

Jasper looked up, taking a moment from his place of ecstasy to lock eyes with Edward.

'Join me' he silently pleaded.

Jasper looked so venerable, he held out his arm, inviting Edward in. Edward could read the fear of rejection in his mind. He would not be the one to give him that. He joined Jasper and bit into the other side of Steve's Neck.

Steve was now the meat in their sandwich. They pushed their bodies into him, he was unconscious and quiet. Jaspers hand crept around Steve's neck so that his fingers grazed the side of Edwards face.

Edward did the same to Jasper and felt him suck the last piece of life out of Steve.

They let his body fall to the ground, forgotten.

Edward stepped away from Jasper. Edward could read what was on his mind, the intimacy he craved. Edward wanted it too, more than anything.

Jasper closed the distance between them.

"It's not wrong." He said out loud, he kissed Edward tenderly and tasted the blood on his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward was such a puritan, always trying to do the right thing. Always denying himself something.

Jasper wanted Edward to want him.

After they'd kissed Edward disappeared pulling that tortured angry face he so often had.

Jasper went back to the old house he rented. He probably should have taken something a bit posher, if he wanted Edward to stay with him. He didn't mind that it was run down. Edward on the other hand, would have something to say about it.

When he was inside it was like the 21st century didn't even exist and the civil war still raged outside.

The old house resisted all attempts to be changed. It still felt like what it used to be, an old bordello. Sometimes the big old rooms felt as if ladies in corsets and their customers were lounging in the rooms around him, only making a hasty exit as he arrived.

Jasper hoped that Edward would come to him soon. When he did he would teach him so many things. Carlisle had such control over him it was like he really was a child, doing what he was told. Believing that if you tasted human blood it was near impossible to stop. That was not true, it was just like anything else. It involved practice. Jasper never said anything to him when they lived together, he hadn't want to upset anyone. Sometimes it was hard to keep his opinions to himself.

How much easier it was to eat humans! Sometimes he didn't even have to go out. They came to him, expecting to find the previous residents.

Jasper would lure them in. They thought he was one of them, a college student, Do I know you? They would ask. Aren't you in my English lit class?

They would gladly sit and drink. Not realising they were the only one doing so, talking all the while. Enthralled with Jaspers beauty.

If they lived or died Jasper couldn't care less but he didn't want the police on his doorstop asking him questions.

He would leave them unconscious on the couch, save the killings for when he went out. Some mornings he would come back down stairs to see them still there, waiting for him to get up! He would never understand people.

Sex!

Jasper found it incredulous that Edward never had sex before Bella.

He wondered, what was that all about? People had urges, especially Vampire people. How did he keep it all to himself? He must have felt the need before Bella.

Edward was very old fashioned. He would not admit to feelings for men, not to members of their family. Maybe Bella was just the first woman he had been with. He might have spent days with men, other male vampires, when he said he was out hunting. Jasper started to get excited just thinking about it.

Jasper opened the window and sniffed the night air looking for Edward's scent. It was not there. He started to miss Alice, her round little face and sweet smile. But they were on different paths at the moment. Maybe in a hundred years or so.

Right now one way or the other Jasper wanted to end this obsession with Edward. One thing at a time.


End file.
